Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator control method, a manipulator, and a manipulator system.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a manipulator having a joint structure portion provided at a distal end thereof to perform various treatments inside of a human body, a device, or the like, for example, is known.
Such a manipulator is introduced into a portion of a treatment target by being inserted into an insertion channel of a tubular member that extends into the treatment target. Due to this, the joint structure portion of the manipulator is provided at a distal end of a flexible insertion portion to be inserted into the channel even when the channel is bent, and the joint structure portion is driven by a manipulating portion in a proximal end of the insertion portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-101077 discloses a medical device including a treatment tool which is an example of such a manipulator.
This treatment tool includes an insertion portion having a distal bending portion which is bent in an arbitrary direction by the driving force of a driving portion. This treatment tool is used by being inserted into a treatment tool channel of an endoscope device of which the distal end is disposed near a treatment site (an application site).
The distal bending portion is configured of three bending pieces disposed in series that are rotatably connected in two axial directions by two joints.